fatebybladesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kona Higube
"Kona on the other hand had a more wild, yet still determined, look about him. He was the shortest of the three, and less muscular than his brother yet he moved with a kind of strength he alone possessed." Kona Higube, later Kona Beowulf is a major character in Fate By Blades, appearing early on and living until the end. He is the adoptive father of Arado, following the death of Samu Hassaru, and the son-in-law of Lucas Septis. He is of Demonic heritage, which is the source of his inhuman strength. Following the deaths of Alduis Septis and Ethan Brown, Kona seizes the imperial throne and becomes Emperor, starting the Beowulf Dynasty. Later Kona resurfaces in search of Ken Arcus, leading a brutal assault against the Arcadians of Sanctuary city. Role in Fate By Blades Kona is initially left by his father, Mitchu Higube, to defend their home of Girail while he is on campaign. However, Following his father's death Kona joined Samu Hassaru and became the latters sworn brother. He would remain loyal to Samu, despite marrying the ward of Lucas Septis, until Samu was executed for treason. Kona was then welcomed by Lucas and joined his forces. Following this, Kona would frequently prove his marshall prowess, becoming close friends with Ethan Brown, the chief strategist of the Northen forces. Kona and Ethan urged Lucas to assume supreme power and become Emperor, Lucas doing so after a failed attempt to destroy rival lord Frederick Stormson. Lucas then had Kona and Ethan swear to seize power should later rulers of the Septis Dynasty prove unable to govern effectively. The two would then later debate which one would become Emperor, agreeing that they would wait until one of them was dead before seizing power. Kona would then serve Alduis Septis loyally, until Alduis died from extreme feasting, before advising the third Septis Emperor, Thomas Septis, to summon Ethan to court. Kona and Ethan remained close friends until Ethan passed away from sickness. He would then seize power, becoming the first Emperor of the Beowulf Dynasty. After defeating Ezra and his army one final time, Kona retires and names Arado emperor. The final chapter shows Kona and a revived Gilliam Tigerblood exchanging pleasentries and vowing to guard the peace, acting if the times should require them to, hinting that both had become immortal. Kona is confirmed to be returning in 2nd Fate By Blades, though his role is to be less prominent. He appears in the ending, alongside his daughter Azalia Higube regarding "the final trial". Transformation into the Demon King Kona Assaulted sanctuary city in search of the Arcadian Script, now a much older man, having caused the destruction of his own world, he seeks a Human named Ken Arcus in hopes to better understand what made a human so special among Arcadians. Due to conquering sanctuary he is regarded by most as a demon king, and has since claimed the script and taken away all Arcadian powers. Fate By Blades (Game) Kona is the partriarch character of the Beowulf Force. He wields his Katana for his light attacks while summoning a huge, demonic spectre for his Heavy attacks. He is unlocked by completeing Chapter Two of the Septis Story. Skills Kona displays great martial prowess, outfighting skilled opponents like Charles Tenith and Viktor Dion, along with great tactical acumen, both of which were fully employed during his service to Lucas Septis and passed on to Arado. He also possessed literary talent, as he was able to debate with Ethan for a whole night without rest. Kona bears a demonic heritage, enabling him to perform feats of strength beyond most of his comrades, and even regenerate after suffering mortal wounds that would otherwise have killed a man. Occasionally, a person would see a demonic spirit behind him that mirrored his stance, often unerving his opponents. Kona also seems capable of resisting the universal energies, the only one capable of harming him was Chronos, and even so it was a Chronos Pulse (which is meant to kill anything it strikes). However he has yet to show any abilities in manipulating these energies and likely will not, due to not belonging in The 15 Keys universe. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Lords Category:Septis Forces Category:Beowulf Forces Category:Warriors Category:Demons